


Shawarmas para Seis

by Obsscure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: theavengers_esp, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Gift, Humor, Kink Meme, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No había protocolos ni contratos que les obligaran a reunirse, sólo era una noche de Shawarmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawarmas para Seis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Kink Meme_ después del estreno en cines, para la comunidad [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Shawarmas y buena compañía_ y en [la foto](http://i46.tinypic.com/658zmw.jpg) que ha circulado por twitter de la otra escena postcréditos.

Tony Stark quería shawarmas para todos después de salvar la ciudad y Nick Fury no tardó demasiado en cumplir la extravagante petición. Hizo posible que el local señalado y que había sufrido leves daños durante el ataque a Manhattan, abriese para su singular equipo esa misma noche. Hill no se entusiasmó con la idea de una exposición innecesaria con la prensa revoloteando ávida de primeros planos, pero Tony manifestó que el hambre insatisfecha era peligrosa y ofreció como prueba el mordisco inesperado al antebrazo de la persona más cercana que tenía. Persona que se había quejado audiblemente.

—Estoy a punto de comerme a Rogers, considera que SHIELD no está en condiciones para semejante pérdida.

Polvo y fragmentos del recubrimiento de las paredes del restaurante circundaban el suelo en torno a las mesas y fueron retirados con rapidez, dejando zonas donde todavía se apreciaban los restos de alguna lámpara rota. El silencio fue entonces remplazado por el murmullo incesante de los seis ocupantes en espera de que fuesen levantadas sus órdenes. El olor de la carne girando en el asador vertical desprendía volutas en todas direcciones y Thor recordó haber comido algo parecido en Nuevo México. _Tacos al pastor_ , había dicho Darcy esa vez. Le parecía un nombre gracioso, no que _Shawarma_ no lo fuera aún más. Durante la hora siguiente el chasquido de la comida degustada fue el ruido predominante; nadie se preocupó por las migajas desperdigadas o la cerveza apurada hasta el fondo antes de solicitar una nueva ronda. El ambiente distendido contrastaba con las ruinas de los edificios a pocas calles y las sonrisas difuminaban las magulladuras bajo las capas de ropa.

—Esto sabe mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. —Declaró Stark, luego se estiró y le arrebató un trozo de cordero a Bruce directamente de sus dedos.

—La próxima vez podríamos ir a un sitio hindú. —Bruce siguió con interés el trayecto del trozo de carne hasta ser engullido por Tony. Después trazó con sus dedos lo que parecía una fórmula sobre la servilleta hasta limpiarse las yemas; encogió los hombros antes de mirar alrededor sin detenerse demasiado tiempo en las caras de sus compañeros.

 _La próxima vez_.

No había protocolos ni contratos que les obligaran a reunirse y cumplir un número de horas de servicio, sin embargo estaba el deseo implícito de permanecer, de pertenecer en conjunto aunque éste todavía no estaba definido por completo, pero del que se podían sentir los primeros cimientos en la camaradería con la que se trataban después de un inicio caótico.

—Claro, por supuesto —Se apresuró a contestar Natasha con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y brillosos—, mientras sea en Nueva York está bien. No te atrevas a marcharte y obligarnos a ir por ti a rastras. —Le apuntó con un dedo antes de engullir la última porción de su plato.

El momento pasó y el peso de la noche se reflejó en los primeros bostezos. Thor fue el primero en levantarse, seguido por el ruido del resto de sillas al ser empujadas. Steve fue el único que permaneció en el mismo lugar observando melancólico un punto indefinido entre los asientos vacíos.

—¿Creen qué...? —La voz se le atragantó y sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar—. ¿Creen que al agente Coulson le hubieran gustado los shawarmas?

Clint suspiró, apoyó ambos brazos en el respaldo de la silla de Steve.

—¿Te ha gustado a ti, Capi? —Clint esperó a que Steve asintiera y prosiguió—. Entonces creo que a él le encantaría. —Clint tiró de Steve hasta ponerlo de pie y le dio una palmada afectuosa.

No hicieron falta promesas en la despedida.

~▣~


End file.
